The instant invention relates generally to compositions for alleviating the symptoms of upper respiratory infections in humans and more specifically to anti-infection formulations for vaporizing into the air for delivery via inhalation.
The present invention is concerned with an anti-infection composition for alleviating the symptoms of upper respiratory infections in humans and more specifically to anti-infection formulations for vaporizing into the, air for delivery to a person in need of such treatment via inhalation.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a therapeutic composition for addition to the water of a vaporizer for inhalation by a person in need of treating or preventing transmission of an upper respiratory tract infection (URTI).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a therapeutic composition for addition to the water of a vaporizer which contains one or more antibiotics, an analgesic and an expectorant.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a therapeutic composition for addition to the water of a vaporizer which contains camphor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of treating the air of a room with a therapeutic composition which is added to the water of a vaporizer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a therapeutic composition and method of use which is simple and easy to use by the home user.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a therapeutic composition and method of use which is inexpensive to produce and easy to dispose.
The foregoing and other objects, advantages and characterizing features will become apparent from the following description of certain illustrative embodiments of the invention.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.